Transformers: The Power of Love
by Grimlock King Of Arendelle
Summary: Elsa always dreamed that there was life on planets other then our own. Never did she thought she would actually meet an alien, let alone being a girlfriend of one. Read as Elsa meets an alien robot who is very different, and yet similar to her, and can love really thaw a frozen heart? Bumblebee X Elsa, Anna X Kristoff
1. A Nightmare, A Funeral, and a New Friend

_Transformers: The Power of Love_

_A Transformers X Frozen story_

_Summary: Elsa always dreamed that there was life on planets other then our own. Never did she thought she would actually meet an alien, let alone being a girlfriend of one. Read as Elsa meets an alien robot who is very different, and yet similar to her, and can love really thaw a frozen heart?_

_Author's Note: This story is a Modern AU of Frozen, but Arendelle, and surrounding kingdoms ways of living hasn't changed since the 15th century, so only technology of that century exist, except when tourists come through. However the plot of Frozen will stay the same. Also, this is the universe that Micheal Bay has created. This also takes place after the events of Transformers: Dark of the Moon, and will go into Transformers: Age of Extinction._

So, Let's get started...

Chapter 1: A Nightmare, a Funeral, and a New Friend

Location: Kingdom of Arendelle, Elsa's Bedroom, Time: October 01, 2011, 7:00 P.M.

_Elsa's POV_

I was laying in my bed, thinking about mom and dad. I hoped their journey was going okay because one of the ship's captains that had sailed into port had said that a storm was brewing. Outside my window I saw lightning strike in the distance, and I heard thunder crack through the night. I felt my eyes start drooping, and before I knew it I was asleep.

* * *

_Elsa's Nightmare_

The first thing I saw in my nightmare was fire everywhere. Buildings were burning, and had shattered windows. Cars were burned out, and mangled. I saw five robots with blue eyes. The far left robot was sliver, the next one red, the one after that robot was blue, and one was a lime green. But the one that was yellow and black caught my attention. He looked very sad and whined, almost like he couldn't talk. The blue robot was brought up to his feet, and shot in the chest twice by two robots who had red eyes. I saw the yellow and black robot with his hands above his head. He said something that had static along with it.

"**Goodbye, my old friend,"** he said.

He was then brought to his feet by another robot with red eyes, and sliver armor. As he was shoved across to where the robot who was just killed lay, the robot with the red eyes shouted at him.

"**Turn around,"** he said, and holding a weapon to his head.

The yellow and black robot looked down almost as if he was looking at someone or something. The weapon behind his head glowed a bright orange. He said something that made my heart break.

"**We gave em' a helluva run,"** he said.

A bright white light blinded me, and I woke up to the sound of someone knocking at my door.

* * *

Location: Kingdom of Arendelle, Elsa's Bedroom, Time: October 02, 2011, 7:00 A.M.

_Elsa's POV_

"Come in," I said.

Kai came in to my room with a grim look on his face.

"Princess Elsa, your parents ship went down in the storm last night. They're dead," he said.

I looked at him in shock, and I started to break down into tears.

* * *

Location: Kingdom of Arendelle, Elsa's Bedroom, Time: October 03, 2011, 3:00 P.M.

_Elsa's POV_

It was a few hours after my parents funeral. I didn't go at all because my powers had erupted the morning of the funeral, and froze my room. I heard a knock on my door, and Anna's voice through it.

_**Elsa, please I know you're in there  
People are asking where you've been  
They say, "Have courage," and I'm trying to  
I'm right out here for you  
Just let me in**_

_**We only have each other**_  
_**It's just you and me**_  
_**What are we gonna do?**_

_**Do you wanna build a snowman?**_

I heard her sniffle through the door, and I curled up, and cried.

* * *

Location: Kingdom of Arendelle, Village Square, Time: October 06, 2011 5:00 A.M.

_Elsa's POV_

I ran away from the castle 3 days ago, and I was in the village to pick up some supplies for leaving the kingdom. I had a ticket to get on a boat that would be heading out of the kingdom. As I walked over to the docks a man started following me, and grabbed me by the arm.

"Where do you think your going little missy," he said as he tried to kiss me.

"No," I gasped.

Suddenly he let me go and groaned in pain. I looked up and there was a blond haired man in front of me wearing modern day clothes.

"He must be from the outside world," I thought to myself.

"You know, it's not nice to take advantage of a woman like that," the blond haired man said to the man who tried to kiss me.

He tried to get up but he punched him again knocking him out cold.

"And stay down, you piece of slag," he said.

He turned to me.

"Are you okay," he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said.

"Thank Primus," he said.

"What," I asked looking at him curiously.

"Nothing, nothing at all," he said.

"Okay, I'm Elsa," I said.

"I'm Ben," he replied.

Suddenly a ship's horn went off.

"Oh, no. I've missed my boat," I said.

"It's okay, that was my ride as well. I'll tell you what. I'll find the local inn and I will rent two rooms. One for you, and one for me. That way when the next boat comes we'll go together," he said.

"Thank you," I replied.

"Come on, we'll drive there," Ben said.

We walked over to black vehicle with yellow highlights. I looked at it in shock. Ben saw my shocked face.

"You like my car," he asked.

"That's what it's called," I asked.

"Well the word car is just a general term for it. What this car is really called is a 1967 Chevy Camaro," he said.

"Oh," I replied.

"Do you want to see how fast it goes," he asked.

I nodded my head.

"Come on, hop in," he said opening the door for me.

I climbed in, he started the engine, and we sped off.


	2. You're What

_Transformers: The Power of Love_

_A Transformers X Frozen story_

_Summary: Elsa always dreamed that there was life on planets other then our own. Never did she thought she would actually meet an alien, let alone being a girlfriend of one. Read as Elsa meets an alien robot who is very different, and yet similar to her, and can love really thaw a frozen heart?_

_Author's Note: This story is a Modern AU of Frozen, but Arendelle, and surrounding kingdoms ways of living hasn't changed since the 15th century, so only technology of that century exist, except when tourists come through. However the plot of Frozen will stay the same. Also, this is the universe that Micheal Bay has created. This also takes place after the events of Transformers: Dark of the Moon, and will go into Transformers: Age of Extinction. Also, in case your wondering what Elsa had seen in her dream in the last chapter was the scene where Bumblebee was almost executed by Soundwave in DOTM. Also, Bumblebee can talk in robot form._

_Also, since everyone has probably seen the recent Transformers: Age of Extinction trailer, I've decided to give you the second chapter early. So here you go.  
_

So, Let's get started...

Chapter 2: You're What?

Location: Kingdom of Arendelle, Bumblebee, and Elsa's Cottage, June 1, 2014, Time: 7:00 P.M.

_Elsa's POV_

Three years had past since I had met Ben, and since then I became his girlfriend. Ben had decided he wanted to stay in Arendelle, so we bought a small cottage on the outskirts of the kingdom. Also, I had better control over my powers. There were times that my powers erupted, but thankfully Ben wasn't home during those times. He was an ice harvester and always put food on the table. I was cutting up some carrots when Ben walked in.

"Honey, I'm home," he said jokingly.

I giggled.

"So, how's was work, my little Bee," I asked calling him by his nickname.

"It was good, didn't collect much ice though," he replied walking over to me and kissing me.

"Let's go eat, I made carrot stew," I said.

We went over to the table to eat. As we ate my thoughts drifted back to my parents. It would be three years this October. Then my mind drifted to something that had been bothering me for the past 2 weeks.

"Ben, I need to tell you something," I said.

"Yeah," he asked.

"I'm," I started to say but was interrupted by someone knocking on our front door. A male voice shouted through the door.

"Open up the door immediately or we will use force," he said.

"Scrap, they found me," Ben said.

"Who found you, Ben," I said looking at him concerned.

"Elsa, go hide in the cellar, and wait till I return. I will handle this," he said.

"No, we will handle this together," I said.

"Elsa, I can't lose you. Please go hide," he replied.

"Okay, I'll go hide. Be safe," I said.

"I will," he replied.

I turned and ran towards the cellar door. I opened it, ran in, and shut the door. Suddenly I heard explosions, shouting and then silence. Suddenly the back door of the cellar opened, and a yellow and black robot appeared at the door. He had black scratches on him, almost as if he was in a battle. As he stepped forward into the light, he transformed back into Ben's 1967 Camaro. Suddenly Ben appeared from behind me.

"Elsa, are you okay," he asked.

"Did you know that your car is alive," I asked.

He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Yes, I did, because it's me," he replied.

"Your the car," I asked shocked.

"Not exactly, I can transform into the car, but I'm not actually a car," he said as he disappeared.

Suddenly Ben's Camaro transformed back into the robot.

"**Elsa, I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't find the time to tell you. Even if I could you would be in danger. That's why those men showed up. They want to kill me Elsa because they want my race either off the planet or dead, and they will kill anyone who stands in their way. I love you, but we have to separate at least until the crisis is over,"** the robot said in Ben's voice.

"Ben, what's your real name," I asked.

"**It's Bumblebee,"** he said.

"Can I call you Bee for short," I asked.

"**Yeah,"** he replied.

"Do you truly love me," I asked.

"**I do with all my spark,"** he replied.

"Okay, if we need to separate, take me to Arendelle's Castle. I will be welcomed there," I said.

"**Okay, hop in,"** he said transforming back into the 67' Camaro.

Location: Kingdom of Arendelle, Outside the Main Gates of the castle, Time: 9:00 P.M.

_Elsa's POV_

We drove into the kingdom silently, and pulled up to the main gates of the castle. Bee turned off his engine.

"**Will you be okay here,"** he asked from his radio.

"Yes, I'm sure," I replied as I climbed out of him.

Bee's holoform popped up beside me.

"Elsa, I love you. I will find you when the crisis is over, but if I don't come back within a year, that probably means I'm dead. Even if I die just remember, I will be you always in here," he said pointing to my heart.

We embraced and kissed goodbye. Bee's holoform disappeared, and his engine started. He backed up, turned around and drove away. I felt my stomach, and rubbed it.

"Don't worry little one, your daddy will return. I'm sure of it," I said to mine and Bumblebee's unborn child. I turned and knocked on the big wooden doors and the gates opened.


	3. When You Come Back to Me Again

_Transformers: The Power of Love_

_A Transformers X Frozen story_

_Summary: Elsa always dreamed that there was life on planets other then our own. Never did she thought she would actually meet an alien, let alone being a girlfriend of one. Read as Elsa meets an alien robot who is very different, and yet similar to her, and can love really thaw a frozen heart?_

_Author's Note: This story is a Modern AU of Frozen, but Arendelle, and surrounding kingdoms ways of living hasn't changed since the 15th century, so only technology of that century exist, except when tourists come through. However the plot of Frozen will stay the same. Also, this is the universe that Micheal Bay has created. This also takes place after the events of Transformers: Dark of the Moon, and will go into Transformers: Age of Extinction. This filler chapter was inspired by Garth Brooks song When You Come Back to Me Again._

So, Let's get started...

Chapter 3: When You Come Back to Me Again

Location: Kingdom of Arendelle, Arendelle's Castle, Time: June 06, 2014 5:00 A.M

_Elsa's POV_

I was sleeping in my bed when the alarm clock that Bee built for me went off. As I walked to the window the radio turned on and played a song which brought tears to my eyes. I silently wished Bee was here and little did I know he was wishing the same, and hearing the same song.

* * *

(When You Come Back to Me Again by Garth Brooks) (Duet Version by Bee and Elsa)

**Elsa:**

**There's a ship out  
On the ocean  
At the mercy of the sea**

**It's been tossed about  
Lost and broken  
Wandering aimlessly  
And God somehow  
You know that ship is me**

**Bumblebee:  
'Cause there's a lighthouse  
In the harbour  
Shining faithfully  
Pouring its light out  
Across the water  
For this sinking soul to see  
That someone out there  
Still believes in me  
**

**Together:  
On a prayer, in a song  
I hear your voice and  
It keeps me hanging on  
Raining down  
Against the wind  
I'm reaching out till  
We reach the circle's end  
When you come  
Back to me again  
**

**Bumblebee:  
There's a moment  
We all come to  
In our own time and  
Our own space  
Where all that we've done  
We can undo  
If our heart's  
In the right place  
**

**Together:  
On a prayer, in a song  
I hear your voice and  
It keeps me hanging on  
Raining down  
Against the wind  
I'm reaching out till  
We reach the circle's end  
When you come  
Back to me again**

**Elsa:  
And again I see  
My yesterday's in front of me**

**Bumblebee:  
Unfolding like a mystery**

**Together:  
You're changing all that is  
And used to be  
**

**Together:  
On a prayer, in a song  
I hear your voice and  
It keeps me hanging on  
Raining down  
Against the wind  
I'm reaching out till  
We reach the circle's end  
When you come  
Back to me again**

**When you come**  
**Back to me again**

* * *

Location: Somewhere on the east coast, Time: June 05, 2014, 11:00 P.M.

_Bumblebee's POV_

As the song ended, my holoform had tears falling down it's face. I wiped the tears away, and put on a look of determination.

"I will come back to you, Elsa. I promise," I whispered.


	4. I Will Always Return

_Transformers: The Power of Love_

_A Transformers X Frozen story_

_Summary: Elsa always dreamed that there was life on planets other then our own. Never did she thought she would actually meet an alien, let alone being a girlfriend of one. Read as Elsa meets an alien robot who is very different, and yet similar to her, and can love really thaw a frozen heart?_

_Author's Note: This story is a Modern AU of Frozen, but Arendelle, and surrounding kingdoms ways of living hasn't changed since the 15th century, so only technology of that century exist, except when tourists come through. However the plot of Frozen will stay the same. Also, this is the universe that Micheal Bay has created. This also takes place after the events of Transformers: Dark of the Moon, and will go into Transformers: Age of Extinction. Also,I have decided to keep the story going before Age of Extinction comes out. So, everything will be some what spoiler-free until the movie is released, and then I will come back and modify if necessary._

So, Let's get started...

Chapter 4: I Will Always Return

Location: Unknown, Time: June 28, 2014, 1 day after the events in Age of Extinction

_Bumblebee's POV_

The crisis between our race and the humans was finally over. As I was sitting in a parking lot in my 2014 Chevy Camaro form a speck of fear crawled into my spark. It was the bond between me and Elsa.

"**Elsa,"** I shouted as I quickly drove out of the parking lot.

I drove down the streets dodging debris from our battle with the Decepticons. I finally arrived at our new base. As I drove in, I transformed, walked over to Optimus's vehicle form and knocked on his hood.

"**Optimus, we need to talk,"** I said.

Optimus transformed and looked at me with worried optics.

"**Yes, Bumblebee, what do you need,"** he asked.

"**How do I put this. I fell in love with a human, and may have created a spark bond with her,"** I said talking almost as fast as Blurr.

Optimus looked at me with surprised optics.

"**How long have you been with her,"** he asked.

"**Three years this December, but we had to separated because of the humans trying to kill us. I'm requesting permission to go and find her,"** I replied.

"**I'd give you permission, but we don't have way to transport you to her,"** Optimus said.

"**What about Strafe. He can give me a lift,"** I said.

"**Bumblebee, you know we are on shaky ground with the Dinobots as well as the governments of the world right now,"** Optimus replied.

"**The place where she is in the kingdom of Arendelle. It's a no-tech zone. They haven't modernized like America, and China have. The governments don't know about Arendelle anymore. Besides I can go by boat,"** I said.

Optimus pinched his nose bridge and sighed.

"**Very well. You may go Bumblebee,"** Optimus said.

"**Thank you,"** I replied.

I quickly transformed into my vehicle from and sped towards the docks.

* * *

Location: Port of Arendelle, Time: July 1, 2014, 5:00 P.M.

_Bumblebee's POV_

I was in stasis when I felt the ship I was on board stop. As I woke up the crewman uncovered the tarp that was covering my vehicle form. My holoform appeared below deck, climbed up, got into my vehicle form and drove off the ship onto the dock.

"All ashore that's going ashore," shouted a foreman.

"Welcome to Arendelle. The gates will be opening soon," said a dock representative.

I was confused.

"**What gates,"** I asked myself.

I looked around and saw a lot of people crowding around the front of the castle that I dropped Elsa off a month before. Those must be the gates that everyone was talking about. I suddenly heard two men talking.

"I can't wait to see the Princesses," said one of the men.

"I bet their absolutely beautiful," said the other.

I stashed my vehicle form in a alleyway, and my holoform stepped out. It was dressed in a black tux with a yellow bowtie, and it's blond hair was slicked back. Finally the gates opened and I walked inside. The courtyard was decorated with banners and flags proudly displaying the kingdom's symbol. As I looked at everything in awe, I saw that people were heading to the church, and I quickly followed them.

* * *

Location: Church of Arendelle, Time: July 1, 2014, 6:00 P.M.

_Bumblebee's POV_

I was sitting in one of the aisles when a red-haired man came in and sat down next me and introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Prince Hans of the Southern Isles," he said.

"I'm Ben Pax, Trade Ambassador for the United States of America," I lied using part of Optimus's name from before he was a Prime.

Suddenly the doors of church opened, and in stepped Elsa. She was wearing her hair in a braid and wearing a green dress with light-blue gloves on. She had sorrow look on her face, and I knew deep down she missed me. She received her tiara, and was about to pick up some objects of power, or something, when she stopped and took off her gloves. Even from a distance I could tell something was wrong. Her hands were trembling in fear, and when she turned around to look at us her face was full of fear. Finally the priest ended his speech by announcing that Elsa was now Queen of Arendelle. She quickly put the objects back onto the pillow and put her gloves on. The crowd cheered and clapped for their new queen.

* * *

Location: Arendelle's Castle Ballroom, July 1, 2014, 7:00 P.M.

_Bumblebee's POV_

The castle ballroom was buzzing with activity. The band was playing an Irish jig. As the song ended a man came up to the front and introduced Elsa.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Queen Elsa Of Arendelle," announced Kai.

Then he introduced another woman.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle," announced Kai.

I could not believe my optics. Elsa had a sister.

"What else has she not told me," I thought to myself.

I saw the girl named Anna being pulled away from Elsa, and I knew it was time to go to my love. As I walked up towards the front of the room my holoform visibly gulped. As I got to the front of the room I tapped her on the shoulder lightly, and whispered in her ear.

"Hello, Elsa, my love," I whispered.

She turned and looked at me in shock.

"Bee, is that you," she asked tears forming in her eyes.

"The one and only," I replied.

She hugged me as tight as she could.

"You came back to me," she cried.

"Like I said, I will always return," I replied.

* * *

So Elsa, and Bumblebee have finally reunited. But wait till the next chapter... Muahhhhaaaahhhha :)


	5. Reunion, Fear, and Separation

_Transformers: The Power of Love_

_A Transformers X Frozen story_

_Summary: Elsa always dreamed that there was life on planets other then our own. Never did she thought she would actually meet an alien, let alone being a girlfriend of one. Read as Elsa meets an alien robot who is very different, and yet similar to her, and can love really thaw a frozen heart?_

_Author's Note: This story is a Modern AU of Frozen, but Arendelle, and surrounding kingdoms ways of living hasn't changed since the 15th century, so only technology of that century exist, except when tourists come through. However the plot of Frozen will stay the same. Also, this is the universe that Micheal Bay has created. This also takes place after the events of Transformers: Dark of the Moon, and will go into Transformers: Age of Extinction. Also, I have decided to keep the story going before Age of Extinction comes out. So, everything will be some what spoiler-free until the movie is released, and then I will come back and modify if necessary._

So, Let's get started...

Chapter 5: Reunion, Fear, and Separation.

Location: Arendelle's Castle Ballroom, Time: July 1, 2014, 7:00 P.M.

_Bumblebee's POV_

My spark fluttered in joy as I hugged Elsa. As we released each other from hugging, I leaned into kiss her when she put a finger to my holoform's lips.

"Not here, come with me," she said.

Grabbing me by the arm she dragged me out of the room.

Location: Arendelle's Castle Gardens, Time: July 1, 2014, 7:10 P.M.

_Bumblebee's POV_

Me and Elsa were laying in the grass stargazing when she turned to me.

"Bumblebee, I need to tell you something," she said.

"Yeah," I asked.

"I don't want to be queen anymore," Elsa replied.

"Why," I asked in shock.

She opened her mouth to speak but she hesitated.

"Elsa, whatever it is you can tell me," I said.

"I can't tell you at least not right now," Elsa replied.

"Okay, come on. Let's head back inside," I said.

Location: Arendelle's Castle Ballroom, Time: July 1, 2014, 7:30 P.M.

_Bumblebee's POV_

Me and Elsa were talking about what I had been doing the last month. As we were talking, Elsa sister, Anna came up to us, almost dragging Prince Hans with her.

"Hello, again, Prince Hans," I said.

He waved and Anna started talking to Elsa.

"Elsa, I mean my queen, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles," she said.

"Your Majesty," he said bowing his head.

"We would like...," started Anna.

"Your Blessing of," said Hans.

"Our Marriage," she and Hans said together.

Me and Elsa looked at them shocked.

"Marriage," asked Elsa surprised.

"Yes," shouted Anna excitedly.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused," Elsa said.

"Well we haven't fully planned out all the details, we would have soup, and ice cream,ooh, would we live here," she asked Hans.

"Here," Elsa asked surprised.

"Absolutely," said Hans.

"Oh, we could invite all 12 of your brothers," said Anna.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, Anna. No one's brothers are coming here, and no one is getting married.

"What," gasped Anna.

"Could I talk to you alone, please," Elsa said.

"No, whatever you have to say, you can say to the both of us," Anna said.

"Fine, you can't marry someone you just met," said Elsa.

"You can if it's true love," said Anna.

"Anna, what do you know about true love," asked Elsa.

"Well, more then you, all you know is how to shut people out," said Anna.

Elsa stood in shock. I was angry.

"Listen, here, Elsa knows more about true..," I started to say but Elsa cut me off.

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no," Elsa said to Anna.

"Your Majesty, if I my ease," started Hans, but Elsa cut him off.

"No you may not, and I think you should go. The party's over, lock the gates," said Elsa as she started walking away.

"Elsa, no," Anna said running over to Elsa.

She grabbed her hand but her glove came off.

"Give me back my glove," Elsa said.

"Please Elsa, I can't live like this anymore," Anna begged.

"Then leave," Elsa said.

Elsa started walking away.

"What did I ever do to you," shouted Anna.

"Enough, Anna," said Elsa.

"No, why do you shut me out. Why do you shut the world out. What are you so afraid of," Anna asked.

Then the unthinkable happened.

"I said, ENOUGH," Elsa shouted as ice flew out of her hand, and created an ice barrier.

Everyone stood there in shock. Elsa looked scared. Then someone spoke up.

"Sorcery, I knew there was something dubious going on here," said the Duke of Weselton.

"Elsa," I said in shock.

Elsa opened the door, and fled the room.

* * *

So, Bumblebee now knows that Elsa has ice powers, and the events of The Great Freeze has started. Prepare for the next chapter.


	6. Confessions, and Letting it Go

_Transformers: The Power of Love_

_A Transformers X Frozen story_

_Author's Note: This story is a Modern AU of Frozen, but Arendelle, and surrounding kingdoms ways of living hasn't changed since the 15th century, so only technology of that century exist, except when tourists come through. However the plot of Frozen will stay the same. Also, this is the universe that Micheal Bay has created. This also takes place after the events of Transformers: Dark of the Moon, and will go into Transformers: Age of Extinction. Also, I have decided to keep the story going before Age of Extinction comes out. So, everything will be some what spoiler-free until the movie is released, and then I will come back and modify if necessary._

So, Let's get started...

Chapter 6: Confessions, and Letting it Go

Location: Kingdom of Arendelle, Arendelle's Castle, Time: July 1, 2014, 7:45 P.M.

_Elsa's POV_

"What have I done," I thought to myself as I fled the ballroom.

As I ran I remembered Bee's shocked face after my powers were revealed. I thought I had hurt him by not telling him the truth. I had just made it to the front doors when I heard Bee's voice shout.

"Elsa," he shouted.

I couldn't take anymore. I opened the front doors and saw the courtyard filled with people. As I ran towards the front gates, a man greeted me.

"Queen Elsa," he said bowing.

I kept pushing forward and was stopped by a woman holding a baby.

"Your Majesty, are you alright," she asked me.

"No," I said as I backed up.

Suddenly my hand hit the fountain and it froze the water in it. The people in the courtyard gasped in shock.

"There she is," shouted a voice.

It was the Duke of Weselton.

"Please, just stay away. Stay away," I said as a burst of ice shot from my hand towards the Duke.

"Monster. Monster," he shouted pointing at me.

As I looked around everyone was looking at me. They were afraid of me. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned and towards the fjord. When I reached the fjord, Anna, and Bee had caught up with me. Hearing ice cracking over the water, I ran across it to get away, and the water froze as I crossed it.

When I reached the other side, I saw Bee was gone. Suddenly a yellow and black car crashed through the castle walls and started driving towards me. As it got closer, it started splitting apart and finally transformed into Bee. He grabbed hold of me, and transformed back into his vehicle mode. Bee tightened the seat belt around me, and drove up the mountain and stopped halfway up.

"Bee, let me go. I'm a danger to you, and everyone," I said as I struggled against the seat belt.

"**Not until you tell me what happened back there,"** he replied from the radio.

"Fine. I was born with the powers over ice. When I was eight I was shut in my room in isolation, hoping to control my powers. Anna didn't know why I was always in there until now, and considering the fact that Anna yelled at me and I ran away, it's a wonder I haven't had a miscarriage yet," I shouted at him.

"**Miscarriage, what does that have to do with...,"** Bee's voice trailed off.

Noticing the silence, I whispered.

"I'm pregnant," I said quietly.

"**With my child,"** he asked quietly from his radio.

"Yes. It's yours, and mine," I replied.

"**How far along,"** he asked.

"One month and two weeks," I replied.

Bee started his engine, and started driving back towards Arendelle.

"Bee, I can't go back," I said.

"**What about the cottage,"** he asked.

"Too risky. I have a place we can go," I replied.

I told Bee where we needed to go, but by now the storm was getting worse. As we traveled up the mountain, Bee got stuck in a snow drift. I got out, he transformed, and we walked the rest of the way. As we neared the top of the mountain, I started to sing.

"Let It Go"

_**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation,  
And it looks like I'm the queen.**_

_**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside**_  
_**Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried**_

_**Don't let them in, don't let them see**_  
_**Be the good girl you always have to be**_  
_**Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know**_  
_**Well, now they know**_

I threw my remaining glove into the air and let the magic flow.

_**Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door  
**_

As I walked I created snowflakes from my hands, each one bigger then the last.

_**I don't care  
What they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway**_

_**It's funny how some distance**_  
_**Makes everything seem small**_  
_**And the fears that once controlled me**_  
_**Can't get to me at all**_

_**It's time to see what I can do**_  
_**To test the limits and break through**_  
_**No right, no wrong, no rules for me**_  
_**I'm free**_

I sent a burst of magic towards the ravine in front of me creating an icy staircase. As I crossed it, Bee jumped over to the other side.

_**Let it go, let it go**_  
_**I am one with the wind and sky**_  
_**Let it go, let it go**_  
_**You'll never see me cry**_

_**Here I stand**_  
_**And here I'll stay**_  
_**Let the storm rage on**_

With Bee by my side, I started building our ice castle.

_**My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back,  
The past is in the past**_

I threw my tiara to the side, let my hair down, and transformed my dress into a dress made of ice.

_**Let it go, let it go**_  
_**And I'll rise like the break of dawn**_  
_**Let it go, let it go**_  
_**That perfect girl is gone**_

_**Here I stand**_  
_**In the light of day**_  
_**Let the storm rage on,**_

_**The cold never bothered me anyway**_

I looked up at Bee, who nodded his head, and I turned from the balcony and slammed the door.

* * *

So Elsa's powers have finally been revealed to Bee and the rest of the people in Arendelle, and Elsa has revealed to Bee that she is carrying his child. Now before anyone freaks out, no Elsa **WILL NOT** have a miscarriage. I just want to make that clear. Stay tuned for the next chapter, and R & R. Thanks.


	7. All That You Are

_Transformers: The Power of Love_

_A Transformers X Frozen story_

_Author's Note: This story is a Modern AU of Frozen, but Arendelle, and surrounding kingdoms ways of living hasn't changed since the 15th century, so only technology of that century exist, except when tourists come through. However the plot of Frozen will stay the same. Also, this is the universe that Micheal Bay has created. This also takes place after the events of Transformers: Dark of the Moon, and will go into Transformers: Age of Extinction. Also, I have decided to keep the story going before Age of Extinction comes out. So, everything will be some what spoiler-free until the movie is released, and then I will come back and modify if necessary._

So, Let's get started...

Chapter 7: All That You Are

Location: Kingdom of Arendelle, Elsa's Ice Castle, Time: July 3, 2014, 11:00 A.M.

_Bumblebee's POV_

I was in my holoform sleeping with Elsa when suddenly she woke up, and started to break down into tears.

"Elsa, what's wrong. Bad dream," I asked.

"They're right. I am a monster," she said.

"Elsa, look at me. You are NOT a monster," I replied.

She looked at me with sad eyes.

"Thank you, Bee. I needed to hear that. Your all that I need," she said.

"Your all that I need too," I replied.

**All That You Are by Goo Goo Dolls (Duet by Bee and Elsa)**

Bumblebee:

_**And I feel**_  
_**All the faint morning light**_  
_**Filled with hope**_  
_**Cause you're here in my life**_  
_**And we've gone**_  
_**From the edge of our souls**_  
_**Made it back to a place we call home**_  
_**You... See me through**_  
_**I was alone in the dark and the fear was my truth**_

Together:  
_**Yeah all the things that you are**_  
_**Beautifully broken,**_  
_**Alive in my heart**_  
_**And know**_  
_**That you are everything**_  
_**Let your heart sing and tonight**_  
_**We'll light up the stars**_

_**All that you are**_

Elsa:  
_**I feel wrong**_  
_**I'm so human and flawed**_  
_**I'll break down even though I'm still strong**_  
_**And time... will make fools of us all**_  
_**Build us up and then laughs when we fall**_  
_**You... pull me through**_  
_**When I'm alone in the dark and the fear is my truth**_

Together:  
_**Yeah all the things that you are**_  
_**Beautifully broken,**_  
_**Alive in my heart**_  
_**And know**_  
_**That you are everything**_  
_**Let your heart sing and tonight**_  
_**We'll light up the stars**_

_**All that you are**_

Bumblebee:  
_**Your the sound of redemption**_  
_**The faith that I've lost the answers**_  
_**I'm seeking no matter the cost**_

Elsa:  
_**You opened the window now I can see**_  
_**And you taught me forgiveness**_  
_**By giving your love back to me**_

Together:  
_**Yeah all the things that you are**_  
_**Beautifully broken,**_  
_**Alive in my heart**_  
_**And know**_  
_**That you are everything**_  
_**Let your heart sing and tonight**_

_**Yeah all the things that you are**_  
_**Beautifully broken,**_  
_**Alive in my heart**_  
_**And know**_  
_**That you are everything**_  
_**Let your heart sing and tonight**_

_**Let your heart sing and tonight**_  
_**We'll light up the stars**_  
_**All that you are**_

Together:  
**_Oh, I feel... all the faint morning light_**  
**_Filled with hope cause you're here in my life._**

"I love you, Elsa," I said.

"I love you too, Bee," she replied.

As we went back to sleep, a loud knock was heard from the front door.

* * *

Oh, who could be at the front door? Stay tuned for the next chapter, and R & R. Thanks!


	8. Freezing Sparks

_Transformers: The Power of Love_

_A Transformers X Frozen story_

_Author's Note: This story is a Modern AU of Frozen, but Arendelle, and surrounding kingdoms ways of living hasn't changed since the 15th century, so only technology of that century exist, except when tourists come through. However the plot of Frozen will stay the same. Also, this is the universe that Micheal Bay has created. This also takes place after the events of Transformers: Dark of the Moon, and will go into Transformers: Age of Extinction. Also, I have decided to keep the story going before Age of Extinction comes out. So, everything will be some what spoiler-free until the movie has been out for at least a week, and then I will come back and modify if necessary._

So, Let's get started...

Chapter 8: Freezing Sparks

Location: Kingdom of Arendelle, Elsa's Ice Castle, Time: July 3, 2014, 11:05 P.M.

_Bee's POV_

"Elsa," a voice shouted.

"It's your sister. Elsa. Go talk to her. I'll be waiting right here," I said.

"Okay," she replied walking out of the room.

Turning off my holoform to let it recharge, I listened in to their conversation.

"Anna," said Elsa.

"Whoa, Elsa, you look different. It's a good different, and this place it's amazing," Anna said.

"Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of," Elsa replied.

"I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd had know...," Anna started to say.

"No, no, no, it's okay. You don't have to apologize, but you should probably go," Elsa interrupted.

"But I just got here," Anna replied.

"You belong down in Arendelle," Elsa said.

"So do you," Anna replied.

"No, Anna, I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody," Elsa said.

"Actually, about that...," started Anna but was interrupted by a voice.

"Sixty," it shouted.

"Wait. What was that," asked Elsa.

Just then a being which appeared to be made out of snow came through the front door.

"Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs," it shouted.

Suddenly, a feeling came into my spark, which felt like fear mixed with something else. I drove out of my hiding place and transformed. As I activated my battle mask, and cannon, Elsa shouted to me.

"Bee, don't shoot," she shouted.

"I wasn't aiming for your sister, I was aiming for the creepy looking thing," I replied pointing my cannon towards Olaf.

"He's a friend Bee, put the cannon away," she said.

I looked at Elsa and then the being called Olaf. As I transformed my cannon back into my hand, Olaf ran towards me.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs. What's your name," he asked.

"I'm Bumblebee," I replied.

"Elsa, who is that robot," Anna asked.

"He's not a robot. He's a sentient being, and he's my boyfriend," Elsa replied.

Before Anna could say anything else, Elsa called out to Olaf

"Olaf," she asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Did I create you," she asked.

"Yeah, you built me. Remember that," Olaf asked.

"And your alive," asked Elsa.

"Um.. I think so," Olaf replied.

"He just like the one we built as kids," Anna said.

"Yeah," replied Elsa.

"Elsa, we were so close. We can be like that again," Anna said.

Suddenly, Elsa stood still like she was having a flashback. What she said next shocked me.

"No, we can't. Goodbye, Anna," Elsa replied.

"Elsa wait," Anna said.

"No, I'm just trying to protect you," Elsa replied.

**"For The First Time In Forever (Reprise)"**

_**[Anna:]  
You don't have to protect me I'm not afraid  
Please don't shut me out again,  
Please don't slam the door  
You don't have to keep your distance anymore  
**_

As Anna followed Elsa up the stairs, I climbed up the wall to the next floor.

_**'Cause for the first time in forever  
I finally understand  
For the first time in forever  
We can fix this hand in hand**_

_**We can head down this mountain together**_  
_**You don't have to live in fear**_  
_**'Cause for the first time in forever,**_  
_**I will be right here**_

_**[Elsa:]**_  
_**Anna,**_  
_**Please go back home, your life awaits**_  
_**Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates**_

_**[Anna:]**_  
_**Yeah, but -**_

_**[Elsa:]**_  
_**I know**_  
_**You mean well, but leave me be**_  
_**Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free**_  
_**Just stay away and you'll be safe from me**_

_**[Anna:]**_  
_**Actually we're not**_

_**[Elsa:]**_  
_**What do you mean you're not?**_

_**[Anna:]**_  
_**I get the feeling you don't know**_

_**[Elsa:]**_  
_**What do I not know?**_

_**[Anna:]  
Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow**_

_**[Elsa:]**_  
_**What?**_

_**[Anna:]**_  
_**You've kind of set off an eternal winter... everywhere**_

_**[Elsa:]**_  
_**Everywhere?**_

_**[Anna:]**_  
_**It's okay, you can just unfreeze it**_

_**[Elsa:]**_  
_**No, I can't, I - I don't know how!**_

_**[Anna:]  
Sure you can! I know you can!  
'Cause for the first time in forever,**_

Suddenly my scanners picked up the temperature readings. It was starting to get colder, a lot colder.

_**[Elsa:]**_  
_**Oh I'm such a fool, I can't be free!**_

_**[Anna:]**_  
_**You don't have to be afraid**_

_**[Elsa:]**_  
_**No escape from the storm inside of me!**_

_**[Anna:]**_  
_**We can work this out together**_

_**[Elsa:]**_  
_**I can't control the curse!**_

_**[Anna:]**_  
_**We'll reverse the storm you've made**_

_**[Elsa:]**_  
_**Ohhhh, Anna, please, you'll only make it worse!**_

_**[Anna:]**_  
_**Don't panic**_

_**[Elsa:]**_  
_**There's so much fear!**_

_**[Anna:]**_  
_**We'll make the sun shine bright**_

_**[Elsa:]**_  
_**You're not safe here!**_

_**[Anna:]**_  
_**We can face this thing together**_

_**[Elsa:]**_  
_**Oh!**_

_**[Anna:]**_  
_**We can change this winter weather**_

_**[Elsa:]**_  
_**AHHHHH...**_

_**[Anna:]**_  
_**And everything will be alright...**_

_**[Elsa:]**_

_**I CAN'T!**_

Everything happened slowly. As I saw Elsa shoot of wave of ice, my feet were already in motion. As the ice neared Anna, I pushed off with my legs, and jumped into the wave of ice. The ice collide with my spark, and my optics went dark.

(Oh, No. Elsa struck Bumblebee's spark with her ice. Stay tuned to find out what happens next.)


	9. Death, Revival, Return of an Old Foe

_Transformers: The Power of Love_

_A Transformers X Frozen story_

_Author's Note: This story is a Modern AU of Frozen, but Arendelle, and surrounding kingdoms ways of living hasn't changed since the 15th century, so only technology of that century exist, except when tourists come through. However the plot of Frozen will stay the same. Also, this is the universe that Micheal Bay has created. This also takes place after the events of Transformers: Dark of the Moon, and will go into Transformers: Age of Extinction. Also, I have decided to keep the story going before Age of Extinction comes out. So, everything will be some what spoiler-free until the movie has been out for at least a week, and then I will come back and modify if necessary._

So, Let's get started...

Chapter 9: Death, Revival, Return of an Old Foe

Location: Kingdom of Arendelle, Elsa's Ice Castle, Time: July 3, 2014, 12:00 P.M.

_Elsa's POV_

As I sat crying, Bee's optics turned on.

"Bee, oh my god. I'm sorry," Elsa said.

I quickly ran over to him, but he pushed me away.

He buzzed sadly.

"**I... Love... You...Elsa..., I'm... Freezing...Up...Take...Good...Care...Of...Our...Child"** he said from different clips from my radio.

"Bee," I said with tears falling down my eyes.

Suddenly he start to shake, his optics were flickering on and off, and he started falling towards the floor. As he hit the floor, his optics went dark and I saw what was happening to him. His handsome yellow and black armor was turning white. As he became encased in a big block of ice, I felt something break inside me. It was Bee's spark extinguishing. My little Bee was gone.

"Noooooooo," I cried.

I hugged him as hard as I could, and cried into his frozen arm. Suddenly a song came on from somewhere.

**"Iridescent"**

_**When you were standing in the wake of devastation  
When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown  
And with the cataclysm raining down  
Insides crying, "Save me now!"  
You were there, impossibly alone  
**_

_**Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
You build up hope, but failure's all you've known  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go. Let it go  
**_

_**And in a burst of light that blinded every angel  
As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars  
You felt the gravity of tempered grace  
Falling into empty space  
No one there to catch you in their arms  
**_

_**Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
You build up hope, but failure's all you've known  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go. Let it go**_

_**Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
You build up hope, but failure's all you've known  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go. Let it go**_

_**Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go  
**_

_**Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
You build up hope, but failure's all you've known  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go. Let it go **_

As I looked around for the source of the music, I looked up.

"**Elsa,"** asked Bee.

"Bee, your alive. How," she asked.

"**Your love. An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart. Or spark in this case,"** he replied.

We were about to kiss, when Anna interrupted.

"Whoa, Whoa. Back up. Our child. What does that mean... Elsa, am I going to be an aunt," she asked nervously.

"Yes, Anna, I'm pregnant, and yes it's Bee's," Elsa replied.

Anna's smile turned into a grin.

"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. This is only the best present in the entire known universe," she said excitedly.

She ran over to Elsa excitedly and hugged her. Suddenly a voice from outside was heard.

"Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the queen," said a voice.

I peeked through the crack of the door, and saw some of the royal guards, the Duke of Weselton's Bodyguards, and Hans. Suddenly the two bodyguards of the duke looked up.

"The Queen," said one of them.

They got up and ran towards the castle. I created a snow monster to protect me.

"Please, protect me from those who harm me," I said to him.

"**Elsa. I know I you just got me back, but I'm going to protect you alongside him,"** he said pointing to the snow monster I had made.

"Okay, be safe Bee," I replied.

"**I will, now get upstairs,"** he said.

As he ran over to the snow monster, me, Anna, and Kristoff ran up the stairs. We got to the top floor, and I created a barricade to prevent me, Anna and Kristoff from getting hurt. We got ourselves comfortable, and waited for the coming battle to end.

Location: Unknown, Time: July 3, 2014, 12:00 P.M.

_Unknown Cybertronian's POV_

"**Where are you, My master,"** the unknown Cybertronian said.

He scanned around the area, and finally found what he was looking for. Grabbing a very powerful artifact out of his subspace compartment, he held it above him.

"**Now my master. RECIEVE THE POWER OF THE DARK SPARK,"** he shouted as he shoved the Dark Spark into his master's chest.

His master's eyes reignited in a burning red with a tint of purple around the edges. Sitting up he turned to his follower.

"**Megatron, I thank you for returning me to the land of the living, as the humans on this wretched planet live say,"** he said.

"**If I may speak, my master. My name isn't Megatron anymore. It's Galvatron,"** he replied.

"**Very well, Galvatron. It's time for the humans to know who their masters are. REVENGE WILL SOON BE MINE,"** said The Fallen.

* * *

Uh, Oh. The Fallen is back.


	10. I Rise, You Fall

_Transformers: The Power of Love_

_A Transformers X Frozen story_

_Author's Note: This story is a Modern AU of Frozen, but Arendelle, and surrounding kingdoms ways of living hasn't changed since the 15th century, so only technology of that century exist, except when tourists come through. However the plot of Frozen will stay the same. Also, this is the universe that Micheal Bay has created. This also takes place after the events of Transformers: Dark of the Moon, and will go into Transformers: Age of Extinction. This is the final chapter. There will be a sequel though._

So, Let's get started...

Chapter 10: I Rise, You Fall

Location: Kingdom of Arendelle, Elsa's Ice Castle, Time: July 3, 2014, 12:30 P.M.

_Bumblebee's POV_

As Elsa ran upstairs, I turned to Marshmallow.

"**Ready, big guy. Remember no causalities. Disarmament only,"** I said.

He grunted, and we charged out the front door. We knocked out the Duke's henchmen, and turned to look at the remaining people. Marshmallow roared, and I buzzed angrily and flipped my battle mask down. Everyone retreated except one.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise. I never thought I would find you in these parts, Bumblebee. Oh, I'm going to love killing you and revitalizing Cemetery Wind, and hunt down your kind once more," said Hans.

Pulling out a rocket launcher, he aimed at me.

"Don't take this personally, but it's just business," he said.

Putting his finger on the trigger, he prepared to pull it when suddenly the gun was knocked out of his hands by a blast of ice. It was Elsa! She made an icy path down to us with Kristoff, Anna, and Olaf right behind.

"I will not allow you to harm my boyfriend, Hans," she said holding a hand up to him.

"You've betrayed our kind," he asked, outraged.

"Yes. Bumblebee has been nothing but kind and loving to me. His race is not evil. Only the Decepticons are," she replied.

"You are truly lost then," he said pulling out a dagger.

I pulled out my cannon and primed it.

"**One more move, and you're dead,"** I said with a snarl.

Hans didn't listen at all. He started to move forward, and I blasted him. After my cannon fired and vaporized him, I turned to Elsa.

"**Let's go bring back summer,"** I said transforming into my Chevy Camaro form.

Elsa and Anna climbed in, while Kristoff took Sven with Olaf riding. Then we started heading down into Arendelle.

Location: Kingdom of Arendelle, Arendelle Castle's Courtyard, Time: July 3, 2014, 1:00 P.M.

_Bumblebee's POV_

We pulled into Arendelle, and came to a stop in the courtyard. Elsa, and Anna climbed out and I transformed while Kristoff, Olaf and Sven arrived. The villagers gasped. Some were in awe, and some were frightened. Elsa turned to the crowd.

"Attention, Citizens of Arendelle. I have come back to rid our kingdom of the winter I caused. First, I want to say sorry for all of it. Second, the robot you see behind me is an alien. He is known as the Autobot Bumblebee, and is from the planet Cybertron. He has told me these things for a reason. He is my boyfriend," she said.

The crowd gasped, and started whispering. Seeing what was happening, I shouted.

"**Quiet,"** I shouted.

Everyone went silent.

"**Thank you,"** I said.

Nodding my head, I motioned Elsa to continue with her speech.

"Anyways, he loves me, and will do anything to protect me. Now I'm going to bring back summer," she said.

Holding her hands out she slowly raised them. As she raised her hands higher the snow started to rise. As it rose higher, plants started blooming, and the sun came out from behind the clouds. The snow turned into a giant snowflake in the sky, and Elsa dispersed it. Summer was back.

"I knew you could do it," said Anna to Elsa.

"Hands down, this is the best day of my life, and quite possibly the last," Olaf said as he started melting.

"Olaf. Hang in there little guy," Elsa said creating a personal snow flurry for him.

"Ohhh. My own personal flurry," he said giggling to himself.

The crowd laughed, and cheered.

Location: Kingdom of Arendelle, Arendelle Castle's Courtyard, Time: July 4, 2014, 12:00 P.M.

_Bumblebee's POV_

Elsa and I were in the courtyard preparing for a festival with an ice skating rink. The whole kingdom was there.

"Are you ready," she asked.

The crowd clapped and cheered. Slamming her foot onto the ground, ice started spreading through the courtyard. Elsa froze the fountains, shot ice into the sky, and created a light flurry of snow. Everyone started skating around. Anna then slid over trying to keep upright, and Elsa caught her.

"I like the open gates," Anna said.

"We are never closing them again," Elsa replied.

Then she created ice skates for Anna.

"Oh, Elsa, they're beautiful, but you know I don't skate," Anna said.

"Come on, You can do it," Elsa said encouragingly, pulling Anna onto the ice.

"Look out, reindeer, and Autobot coming through," shouted Kristoff as me and him as well as Sven skated through.

Anna started to fall when Olaf boosted her back up.

"Hey, guys," he said.

"Thanks, Olaf," she replied.

We all started laughing because we were all together and having fun.

Location: Kingdom of Arendelle, Castle Rooftops, Time: July 4, 2014, 8:00 P.M.

_Bumblebee's POV_

I sat on the roof of the castle with Elsa nuzzled close to my spark.

"Bee, I love you so much," she said.

"**I love you too, Elsa, and I love our little one that will be born in just a little under eight months,"** I replied.

"What will we have for names," she asked.

"**For a boy, I would say Orion, and for a girl, hmmm, I can't think of a girl name,"** I replied.

"What about after my mother, Lily," she asked.

"**Lily, I like it,"** I replied.

Suddenly my com. link beeped. Seeing it was Optimus, I answered it.

"**Hey, Optimus. What do you need,"** I asked.

"**You're needed back at base,"** he replied.

"**Why. What's going on,"** I asked.

"**The Fallen has returned,"** he replied.

* * *

Uh, oh, not good. Anyways, thanks to all who have viewed and followed this story. Don't worry there will be a sequel, I just don't know when I will be able to get to writing it.  
Until next time,

Grimlock, King of Arendelle


End file.
